The Z Gambit
Log Title: The Z Gambit Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Artemis Location: Washington D.C. Date: 9/18/2018 TP: America Burning TP A glorious day in Washington D.C. for Artemis to arrive, indeed. Despite the rebuff at Hampton Roads and Norfolk, the Vipers and Cobra Troopers are operating at full strength. At the center of some of the madness is Alley Viper 301, barking orders at viper squad commanders, a number of Medi-Viper vehicles coordinating between the hospitals in D.C., Bethesda, and the areas surrounding Langley, and it's all coming here, to Georgetown University Artemis blinks a little, at all the activity, but than shrugs, and nods to herself. She remembers the flurry of activity from when Cobra marched into the Crown City, in Al-Alwai (Cobra Unity). She glances around, looking to see if there is someone who looks to be nominally in charge, and can send her in the right direction. For all she knows, Cobra Commander could be living in the White House, and Major Bludd could be camped out in the Washington Memorial. She needs to catch up on News and reports of what has happened. She spots Alley Viper 301, barking orders, and decides to walk up to him, "Evening." she says simply to him. Jabbing a finger into the chest of a cobra trooper, 301's voice is enhanced by speakers in his helmet. "Don' bloody care what you' fink, sod'ead!" the trooper recoiling slightly at the snarl and jumps back up into a freezer truck that has that soft, but cloying, cinnamon smell that dead human being tends to give off as it starts to dry out. When Artemis approaches and speaks, he turns, his internal HUD IDing her in time for him to snap to attention and salute, "Sah, how can I assist you?" An almost invisible smirk crosses Artemis' lips at the salute, and she nonchalantly returns it. She has never been much of one for protocol from the lower ranks, preferring their obedience, rather than salutes, and their respect, rather than a 'sir' or 'ma'am'. She smiles sweetly at 301, and "You can let me know where in the hell I am supposed to report in... or, if you'd rather, you can tell me what I've missed in the last two years?" Head cocking to the side, 301 takes a moment to consider "Well, 16 major cities under our command, consolidation efforts in place, the CIA and FBI 'eadquarters in Cobra 'ands among a large number of new... soon to be recruits" there's a cruel sort of grin in his tone at that, "Dust up at Naval Station Norfolk were a bust, so we're regroupin' for the next strike." he almost trails off at times as his HUD provides him what information he's allowed to where Artemis has been. Undercover in Cobra Unity Rebel Groups, would likely be all that appears. Artemis nods, "And where are the G.I. Jokes? On the run, or... dare I hope, all dead, or in prison?" She smiles, mostly to herself, as she contemplates the fate of one of the Joes, "Any news on Kamakura? I owe him a visit, if he is in a cell...." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "Regrouped, but theys been on the backfoot for a lot of it eh?" he folds his arms across his chest, "Managed to come together to scrape up proper defense of Norfolk recently, had a few captures, but no Kamakura I see on record wot?" there's a beat a few moments as he reads "Nows at t'moment - we'se gatherin' up alla dead we can, Typhoid's startin' Compound Z brewin' eh?" Artemis looks confused, "Compound Z?" She pauses, and registers the name 'Typhoid, and mutters, more to herself than the Alley Viper, "Please tell me someone is not messing around with making Zombies, again...?" Alley-Viper 301 snorts, shifting his weight, "Need the bodies, so t'speak. Bloody Joes figgered a back door in the network to cause a BAT shutdown that Overkill has been wallin' up. Can' have our numbers halved by a code swipe next time. Need some shock forces eh?" he tosses his head, the visor flipping up to show his eyes, though his face is still mostly covered by the ballistic shell. "T'Commander approved m'requesition, s'I'm gonna use it eh?" Artemis sighs softly, "I hate Zombies...." She shrugs, and than asks, "Which version of Over Kill are we on now? 20? Hasn't been a good Over Kill model since...." Wait, was there ever a good Over Kill model? She shakes her head again, and waits for yet another shoe to drop. First Zombies, than a functioning Over Kill... Next someone is going to say that Destro is alive! Alley-Viper 301 grunts "I don't recall the version number, I know 'es the one they call Ra." he shrugs, "An most people don' like zombies, but at least they guarantee recruits when we use 'em in shock actions. Gotta connect Chicago, D.C. an' New York together, while workin' the eas' coast too. Too few singular areas, and I been put in charge of enough operations t'know we're gettin' to thin eh?" Artemis nods, ever so slightly, "Thin, in the Joe's home territory is not a good idea." She looks thoughtful, "But with them also spread fairly thin, we might be in better shape. What about the status of the rest of the military of the U.S.? Have they surrendered?" Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "Thought they was, they only got Parris Island, Hampton Roads n'a few of their other bases, but Abernathy's been keepin' them with thier fists up." grumbling somewhat, "Wish I'da cored that rotters brain, instead of cripplin' 'em for capture when I did." referring to an action from years, and years ago. Artemis nods, "So, where is the Command Staff setup? I need to report in, and let them know I am available for a mission." She shrugs, "I wouldn't mind some R&R, but I imagine it is all hands on deck, and my vacation will have to wait." Chuckling 301 jerks his head towards the direction of Pennsylvania avenue. "Commander an' 'is comman' staff have much of the White House an' Capital buildin' converted. I've got most of the Pentagon converted to Viper command." checking a tablet mounted on his left forearm, he taps at a few things, "B.A.T. command is wherever Over Kill is, an most of the Viper ops are bein' routed by me." Artemis nods slightly, "I'll want the remaining members of Range Viper Squads 666 and 667 placed at my disposal, as per their normal operating procedure, unless they are in the middle of anything at the moment." She pauses, "If they are on a mission, that might be the best place for me to report, after seeing Command....." Alley-Viper 301 nods "They'ze recoupin' losses from Norfolk" he motions for a tech-viper who hands over a tablet to Artemis, after 301 perviews the information and taps a few things, "Back in yer care, sah. Three quarters strength unfortunately. They're ready for reportin." Artemis nods, and looks at the tablet, "Red 1 and 5 are dead?" She frowns, but shrugs, as those are the breaks, when working for Cobra. She reviews the entire roster, and nods, noticing new names, and old, familiar ones as well. "Sad t'say aye, was enjoyin' 'avin' them on my primary details, 'as been useful t'ave em." 301 notes, taking another tablet, swapping it for his forearm mount and handing off the old to another tech-viper. "Gonna need to get more armor rollin', US and the Joes have the aircraft superiority, we'll need t'get AA and heavy metal rollin'." Artemis nods slightly, "Not much I can do there... I can drive the Rage, and in a pinch, a HISS...." She shrugs, "But I am better behind the scope of a high powered rifle, picking off targets at 1000 meters." Alley-Viper 301 smirks "Well I can command a gunship squadron,' jerking a thumb at Redfang 1, 'But I'm best at crushin' skulls and puttin' lead into soldiers. So I guess we both got our cross trainin eh?" a wink and a grin in his voice, "Got me a nice office in Langley Virginia and the FBI HQ as well." Artemis shakes her head, "The only office I need is a sniper's nest. Otherwise, you get too bogged down in paperwork. Get out of that as quick as you can, or you won't spend any time doing what you are best at. That is what happened to poor Sebas.... I mean Major Bludd" Alley-Viper 301 snerks and nods "Aye, Bludd's buried deeper in' paper and tape than a prime minister at elections these days. Thankfully my only use fer them offices is a place to catch a kip on multi-day patrols eh?" Artemis nods, "Which is why I will never let myself be promoted again. Any higher than I am, and I am stuck with an office, and with all kinds of paperwork." She shrugs, "Some people are built to handle paperwork, and some of us, get cranky when they have to write up a requisition for toilet paper." "Aye, well, I may need yer expertise on some upcomin' work. Need to figure points t'ween Chicago and New York that might make for a good zipper line, get us a toucha centralized command and not city states yeah?" 301 notes, handing another tablet to another tech-viper, "An as you can see, I'm damn near where you'd rather not be anyway eh?" Artemis nods, ever so slightly, "Try Philadelphia or Pittsburgh, and than Cleveland." She tries to remember how close to centralized that would put in command points, "Or just use Detroit as a centrl Hub, to get the best over all coverage from one location."